


One sweetheart, please

by BreadHood



Series: Clark and his grumpy Bat [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Clark is still Superman, Fluff, M/M, bruce is still batman, but at a young age Alfred taught him how to bake and since then he loved it, does this count as coffee shop AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadHood/pseuds/BreadHood
Summary: Clark is for an article in Gotham. While looking for something to eat he stumbles upon Bruce's cute bakery shop.





	One sweetheart, please

He was screwed. 

Despite being up all night, sitting in front of his laptop with his third cup of coffee, Clark could not finish his assigned article. He did not even make it past the first paragraph.  
Perry has ordered him to write about the newest rumours about Batman training a child to fight crime.  
It appears to be interesting enough for it to be a whole article, which is the reason as to why Clark had to stay in Gotham for a few days in order to catch any possible sightings of the vigilante. Listening to gossip amongst people would help him too.

However, Gotham was terrible. 

Apart from needing the sun to feel energised and recharged with his powers, Clark obviously longed for good weather to be able to do his job. He felt too miserable in this dark and rainy city to write anything up to his standards, or Perry’s, to be precise. Not to mention the hotel he was staying at made him uncomfortable, after being told that the last guest did not make it out alive. 

The guest was a 80 years old man with a weak heart, but still.

Rao, it was only the second day he was here!

After hours of pushing down his desire to eat something, in order to (unsuccessfully) write that article, Clark decided to go out and grabbed a jacket on his way to the door. 

It was quite an early morning. Maybe an hour or so before the usual surge of people rushing to their work place would begin. 

He strolled for a while, pondering to which bakery he should go but came across a small shop that caught his eyes. It was situated right at the corner of the street. In contrast to the rest of gloomy Gotham, the walls of the shop were bright blue, framing the rectangle window with displayed baked goods. Right above the door was an equally bright but white awning, accentuated with blue stripes. Slightly next to the door was a small board. Written in what seems to be chalk, was ‘Bake the world a better place’.

The shop was well known and loved. It sold all kinds of pastries and sweets from places around the world, since the owner claimed to have visited them all. 

“Flying aprons, huh?” Clark mused and smiled at the name of the bakery. 

He knew little about this place. Only catching some information here and there. Apparently, billionaire Bruce Wayne opened it a few months ago, immediately gaining a lot fans. His ward Dick Grayson named it and often showed his acrobatic skills to entertain the guests. 

Giving the exterior one last bemused look, Clark went inside, alerting a small bell to indicate a new guest was entering.

It was still quite empty, which was normal at this time of day. There was no doubt that in a few hours there was going to be a queue so long, the last people would need to wait outside.  
But for now, Clark walked through the door without any problems. 

His stomach was growling, demanding food immediately upon seeing all the fresh pastries on display. 

The interior looked as cute as the outside but slightly more modest, so to say. A few tables made of elegant oak wood, and grey armchairs were arranged inside the shop. The walls behind the selling counter were still painted a bright blue but white around the sitting area. Throughout the whole place, all kinds of pastries, sweets, cakes and cupcakes were decorated for display. 

It was beautiful.

Quite taken by all the food and the wonderful smell of fresh baked sweets, Clark was startled as he looked up and stared into two mesmerising blue eyes. 

He knew how Bruce Wayne looked like.

Saw him on enough newspapers to know that this man was as handsome as the rumours promised. 

However, seeing him in person was entirely different. 

Clark was flustered and gulped pitifully. “Good morning.” He croaked and hoped he did not look as stupid as he felt. 

Bruce only nodded and returned the greeting. “Good morning. What can I get you?”

Taken aback by this turn of events, Clark belatedly looked at the display window right beneath the counter, filled with many different varieties of baked goods. Curiously, he stared at a gold-brown and round pastry before deciding to get that. It did not look that special but he was eager enough to try out new things.

“Live a little, Smallville”, Lois would probably say. If this could be applied to pastries however, he did not know. 

“I will take that thing there, please.” Clark pointed at the unknown food, before shifting his eyes on Bruce. He could not help it. The billionaire seemed a little dishevelled, as if he could not sleep either. Nevertheless, the blue apron he was wearing definitely emphasised his equally blue eyes. 

Clark was lost.

“That’s sweetheart.” A deep but warm voice answered with little emotion. Clark knew he had to appear very idiotic right now for gazing at the man in front of him and listening to his voice without really acknowledging its content. 

He nodded dumbly and muttered. “Okay, sweetheart. I will take that thing.”

As soon as those words had left his mouth, a bright flush was warming his cheeks and he heard Bruce’s cough despite the ringing in his ears. He could also hear how the other man started to wrap up his pastry into some white and blue striped papers.

“No, uhm, the cake’s name is sweetheart.” Bruce said as an attempt of explanation but could not meet Clark’s eyes. 

“Yeah, of – of course. I’m sorry.” Clark scratched the back of neck awkwardly while laughing to hide his current desire to move to another planet. 

“But...” Bruce stopped his wrapping and slightly frowned at his hands. “I could tell you a bit about cakes.” He looked up and stared at Clark. “I mean, to prevent such a situation from happening again in the future.” 

Not expecting this turn of events, Clark could do nothing to prevent his mouth from smiling brightly at the other man. “I would like that very much, yes. I’m Clark by the way.”

Maybe Gotham was not that bad.

Bruce only gave a brief nod. “Bruce. I have a break in a few minutes in which Alfred takes over. If you like you could wait for me at one of the tables in here?”

Clark’s grin only widened further. He was not able to say anything aside from a small squeal and chose to be quiet, deciding to only give a short nod as well. He was about to turn around, looking for a free table when –

“Still, the cake costs 2.45$.”

Clark’s blush returned just as bright as before and he paid quickly. Nevertheless, the small smile Bruce gave him in return was worth the embarrassment.

 

Anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> So....this happens when you find something on the internet, thinking "Hey this would make a cute fanfic" .___.  
> the problem was....the joke was only funny in german aND I WAS LOOKING FOR SO LONG FOR PASTRIES THAT COULD BE USED AS NICKNAMES!! so yeah....I don't know how those chinese sweetheart cakes taste like, I just needed to make this fanfic so I would not think about it for months..  
> also...I have written down so many notes about this story it might as well have been a chaptered one but unfortunately I'm not good with chaptered fanfics :/  
> aNYWAY thank you a lot for reading and I hope you liked it~ :3  
> btw..it is once again not beta'd ~
> 
> aaaand Bruce owning a bakery is actually quite a cute thought..especially later on with all his kids around!!


End file.
